causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaspar Moeller
kaspar MOELLER if you need me, i‘m your man go on believe if it turns you on. take what you need 'til your body‘s numb. prostitution is revolution. you can hate me after you pay me. my submission is your addiction. so just get out while you can. Information → stats *'Name:' Kaspar Moeller. *'Nickname(s):' Kas, Kassy, Kasman, Super K, The Big K, BK, KM, Jack, Jackie, Jackman. *'Location:' Berlin, Germany. *'Date of Birth:' 1 October 2027. *'Age:' 28. *'Sexual Orientation:' Heterosexual. *'Height:' 1.798m (5'9".) *'Weight:' 60kg (130lbs.) *'Hair Colour:' Brown. *'Eye Colour:' Brown. *'Spoken Language(s):' German (Native), English (Fluent). *'Image Song(s):' Prostitution is the World’s Oldest Profession by Cobra Starship. → in-depth personality There are many sides to Kaspar, often times making him appear to be just a little bit insane. His moods and attitude will change without warning, from one extreme to the next. This does not mean he isn’t wearing a smile the majority of the time by any means, just that it’s easier to bring his mood down when it’s at its highest. Kaspar can normally be found occupying himself with even the most simple of things. Be it a marble he’s rolling around on a table or a piece of lint that he found in his pocket. There’s rarely a dull moment to Kaspar, and he can turn any little moment into a joke, no matter the level of seriousness. Again, that certainly isn’t to say he knows how to retain a straight face when the occasion calls. background Second born to Erich and Sofie, he spent two years of being the second centre of attention. It didn’t take long for him to be more or less replaced by the third, the fourth, the fifth, and eventually, sixth centre of attention. This never bothered him; in fact, Kaspar had a hand in making sure the rest of his siblings received one form of smothering or another. With the arrival of Hannah, it seemed as if his family had ceased its expansion, and they were finally able to live relatively comfortably. In order to assist his parents with the expenses that come with having so many children, and to avoid the responsibilities of university, Kaspar entered the workforce first by assisting his father, and later by picking up his own odd jobs here and there. It didn’t take long for Kaspar to become known as a Jack of All Trades by those in the city, and he seemed to take great pride in that title. Be it an honest job or one that made him no better than the average raider, Kaspar’s reputation grew with his list of jobs, and he found himself making a decent enough wage to move from his family’s home. Of course, he continues to visit his family home in-between jobs, and never is he too far from his relatives. Social → relationships family * Erich Moeller — Father. * Sofie Moeller — Mother. * Jochem Moeller — Older Brother. * Oskar Moeller — Younger Brother. * Sieghard Moeller — Younger Brother. * Tobias Moeller — Younger Brother. * Leopold Moeller — Younger Brother. * Hannah Moeller — Baby Sister. friends * Kilian Tröger — The Voice of Europe is no more than that nerd from one of his classes in high school that took life way too seriously to Kaspar and his friends. When this same loser skyrocketed to fame while Kaspar ended up working at a grocery store... well, his ego was a little bruised. He didn't bother to keep track of Kilian afterwards, but their meeting again was inevitable when Hannah befriended Kilian's goth daughter sister brother. Since then, Kaspar's been a pretty good friend to Kilian, and greatly enjoys reminding him of what a huge dweeb he used to be. * Nikolaus Tröger — Originally met through their siblings, Nik is one of those guys that Kaspar can chill with with and talk about the latest hot chick walking around. He gets along better with Nik than he does Wil, but that might be because he constantly refers to Wil as "Nik's little sister." Kaspar enjoys hanging with this kid, and visits the Tröger household just to pester his wangsta friend. Since the death of Wil, Kaspar has been trying to be there for both his sister and Nik. * Ingrid Werden — A woman he attended school with for some time, she was one of the few members of the female species to actually tolerate his never-ending jokes. As they grew older, he remained in fairly loose contact with her, although he assumed she'd be less fun when she took the teaching route. Kaspar once had a schoolboy crush on her, but it seems to have dwindled to nothing when they parted ways when school was over. Miscellaneous → random facts personal * His favourite actor of all time is Charlie Chaplin. He's quite aware of how terribly old his films are, but he insists it doesn't make him any less great. * Kaspar loves to smile, and to make others smile. It's rare when he's not cracking a joke or grinning from ear to ear. * Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was amazing. He is akin to the Cheshire Cat and quite proud of this. * Voice of Europe or not, Kilian was and always will be the biggest geek in the history of geekdom to Kaspar. * He stands by the fact that he saved Wil's life when he tried to climb into the water fountain as an itty bitty and Kilian wasn't paying attention. * He might have been a huge jerk in high school, but that doesn't bother him any. Kaspar still remembers high school as a very fun period in his life. * Nik tries to hook him up with chicks on a frequent basis, but he insists he knows how to find girls on his own. familial * You mess with his baby sister, you die. → in-game * 26 August: Kaspar returns to his family's home in order to visit and comfort his baby sister following the death of Wilhelm Tröger. Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian